This invention relates to an improved cutting edge for ground-engaging implements and, more particularly, to a bolt-on cutting edge assembly with a wear-resistant alloy. The ground-engaging implement, as a loader bucket, of an earth-working machine is subject to severe wear as a result of heavy abrasion from the direct engagement of the cutting edge with clay, igneous and sedimentary rock, sand, ores and the like. Cutting edges of high carbon steel wear rapidly if in constant contact with the ground. To minimize the problem of maintenance and wear and tear on the parts, sectional and replaceable cutting edges have been developed which can be interchanged with an expired blade at the job site. Also, wear-resistant alloys made especially for ground-engaging cutting edges have been developed. These alloys are of boron, chromium and iron and have maximum hardness for a given composition. The wear-resistant alloys are in the form of spheroidal particles held together in a matrix formed by a material different from the alloy. Such material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,446 to Gale et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,051 to Helton et al, both assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co., Peoria, Illinois.
These alloys are relatively expensive and are cast in the shape of small blocks or ingots and, as shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,051, can be brazed along the distal portion of a motor grader cutting edge. Although this configuration is acceptable for many types of ground-engaging implements, it is not for others. Loader buckets, for example, have a tendency to wear more rapidly along the sides and at the corners where the sides meet the front cutting edge. A single strip of ingots or blocks laid end to end, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,051, might be of some help, but would prevent maximum utilization of the wear material.
Considering the expense of the alloy described in the above-mentioned patents and the desirability of providing the ground-engaging edge with it, I have developed an effective, yet economical and practical, way of combining the alloy with a cutting edge assembly for a more effective tool having a longer life.